Moss
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Petang itu—Sakura mendapati Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan yang agak berbeda, yang kemudian berlanjut pada hari-hari berikutnya. Lelaki itu tampak diam dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ya—Sakura tahu, dia punya suami yang sedingin es tapi tingkahnya kali ini menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa ada sebuah hal yang mengganjal pada hatinya. Hm, apa itu?


**.**

**.**

**Moss**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Family/Romance

© kazuka, january 24th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Obat B harus dipisahkan dulu kadar anastesinya sebesar lima persen jadi tidak terlalu mengganggu pasien ... Dan antidot racun D harus ditambahkan lebih banyak ekstra bunga—" sambil berjalan—Sakura menghafalkan tugas-tugas apa saja yang harus ia lakukan setibanya di rumah sakit nanti. Ia merasa seperti anak sekolahan lagi—mengulang apa-apa yang semalaman ia pelajari untuk dipraktekkan keesokan harinya.

Tapi inilah pekerjaan seorang _medic-nin_, bukan? Yang menuntutnya untuk selalu menemukan inovasi baru untuk segala macam cedera. Tidak seperti pertarungan lapangan yang menuntut fisik dan tekad, sekarang ia harus menggunakan otaknya dengan lebih keras.

Ya, itu artinya pula ia harus berjalan sambil menghafal begini. Dilihat orang-orang seperti seorang yang aneh—karena ia meracau sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke udara, sekedar gestur untuk membantunya mengingat-ingat.

Langkahnya stop di dekat toko bunga Yamanaka. Biasalah, ia akan menjemput Ino dulu di sini agar mereka bisa berangkat kerja sama-sama.

Untung dia tidak lupa gara-gara kebanyakan menghafal.

"Nanti sepulang kerja aku akan mencarinya, hehe—maaf ya Hinata, aku buru-buru hari ini! Aku agak lupa juga sih—apa kami masih punya bunganya di kebun..."

"Tolong, ya, Ino-_chan_... Terima kasih—dan selamat bekerja!"

Sakura mendekat tepat ketika Hinata sudah melangkah pergi dan melambai pada Ino. "Dia mencari sesuatu?"

Ino melepaskan apron yang biasa ia pakai ketika melayani pelanggan, "dia mencari satu jenis bunga. Katanya ada keperluan."

"Keperluan?"

"Dia belum bilang, sih. Tapi yang dia cari itu bunga moss. Yang punya arti 'cinta kasih ibu'."

Sakura cuma mengangkat kedua alis. Ino masuk sebentar, menggantungkan apron di ujung ruangan toko dan pamitan pada ibunya.

"Oh, baru ingat!" Ino menjentikkan jari. "Lusa lagi 'kan hari ibu!"

"... Benar juga..."

"Tapi terlalu cepat, ya? Lagipula... Hinata kan sudah tidak punya ibu lagi," memelan sedikit, "Naruto juga..."

"Ya mungkin dia memang punya keperluan tertentu. Mungkin ada mereka mau mengadakan peringatan sendiri. Ke makam ibu mereka, mungkin?" Sakura hanya menganalisa. "Haaah, jujur aku baru ingat—kalau lusa itu adalah hari ibu ..."

"Diotakmu cuma ada Sasuke, sih!" ledek Ino. "Sa-Su-Ke. Tertulis di kepalamu pakai huruf besar, pakai kuas raksasa dan tinta hitam. Dasar pengantin baru, ckckckck~"

"Heeeeh, sembarangan!" Sakura tidak mau kalah—membalasnya dengan nada lebih tinggi. Wajahnya perlahan jadi merah—ia sadari itu dan langsung mendengus buang muak. Takutnya akan jadi ledekan Ino lebih lanjut.

"Beri apa ya, untuk ibu?" Ino mulai berbicara sendiri.

Ah, Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan terpikir. Apa ya yang sekiranya bagus untuk hadiah? Ia bukan orang yang mengagung-agungkan suatu perayaan macam begini. Baginya setiap hari adalah hari ibu—ia bersyukur dirinya masih punya ibu yang begitu sayang padanya. Hm, beberapa kali perayaan hari ibu sebelumnya memang ia pernah memberikan kado sekedar untuk ikut merayakan, paling yah—kue, masakannya sendiri.

Mungkin tahun ini ia akan melakukan yang serupa saja. Apalagi ini hari ibu pertama dimana ia tinggal terpisah dengan ibunya—semenjak menikah setengah bulan yang lalu.

Satu fakta yang terakhir disebutkan di atas—sempat membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jam lima lewat sepuluh.

Sakura melebarkan mata. Kecepatan menulisnya yang tadi santai, sekarang jadi buru-buru dan hasil ukiran penanya jadi berantakan. Dan berakhir dengan hempasan pena itu di meja, yang membuat dua orang rekan lain yang berbagi ruang dengannya agak kaget.

"Shizune-_senpai_, Ino, aku duluan, ya!"

"Heeei, _shift_ baru selesai dua puluh menit lagi," sanggah Ino.

"Maaf tapi aku buru-buru, tidak apa kan, _senpai_? Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin akan pulang misi sore ini."

"Hahaha, ya, silahkan, silahkan," angguk Shizune, tapi masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia isi dengan data medis. "Tidak ada yang melarang. Tsunade-_sama_ sedang tidak di sini juga. Tapi kalau bisa selesaikan sisanya di rumah, ya."

"Siap!" Sakura mengambil beberapa dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan. "Mungkin laporan percobaan antidotnya akan kuserahkan besok! Aku pulang, _jaa_!"

Ino menggeleng-geleng, tepat ketika bunyi pintu yang ditutup Sakura terdengar keras. "Dasar."

"Hihi, kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah menikah nanti, Ino. Begitulah seorang istri."

"_Senpai_? _Senpai_ tidak pulang sekarang? 'Kan istri juga," Ino setengah menggoda.

"Genma-_kun_ sedang ada misi sampai minggu depan, aku masih bisa berlama-lama di sini, kok, menemanimu," balas Shizune, kemudian terkikik.

"Ah, ya, ya, ya~ cuma aku yang masih sendiri di sini, rupanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuuuh—" Sakura mendesah lega, ketika ia dapati belum ada siapapun di rumah mereka. Rak sandal masih kosong dan tandanya Sasuke belum pulang. Baguslah, ia masih sempat untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Jadi istri memang kadang begitu menyibukkan, ya? Tugas ganda. Belum lagi kalau berstatus pekerja. Belum selesai yang di kantor, sudah harus kembali ke apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan mengurus rumah.

Tapi Sakura tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang merepotkan. Ah, memang kalau sudah berkaitan dengan seseorang yang disayang, akan ada rasa rela untuk menyibukkan diri begitu, bukan? Sasuke dan dunia medis—dua hal yang tak bisa ia pisahkan dalam hidupnya.

Sakura menyiapkan semuanya dengan buru-buru pula—hanya menu sederhana saja. Ah, ia jadi tidak megnerti mengapa hari ini ia seperti dikejar-kejar terus.

"_Tadaima_."

Suara samar-samar yang diiringi langkah kaki mendekat menuju dapur. Sakura pun menoleh, "O_kaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tidak mampir ke dapur. Ia terus menuju kamarnya—tanpa menyapa Sakura lagi.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi siap, kok. Mau kusiapkan air hangat?"

"Tidak perlu."

Jawaban singkat yang agak samar pula. Membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Hng, apa kau terluka, Sasuke-_kun_? Misinya bagaimana?" ia bertanya dengan suara nyaring—jarak dapur dan kamar cukup jauh.

Malah tidak dijawab sekarang. Apa Sasuke menjawabnya terlalu pelan sampai tidak kedengaran? Hm, isi rumah ini 'kan cuma dua orang, meski dengan suara Sasuke yang biasa ... Rasanya Sakura bisa saja mendengar.

Segera ia selesaikan semua. Menghidangkan olahan telur dan beberapa macam sayur ke atas meja, menutupnya, melepaskan apronnya dan bergegas menuju kamar.

Oh, wow. Kali ini kebingungannya terwujud. Ia menemukan hal yang tidak biasa.

Sasuke sedang berdiri seperti patung di depan lemari pakaian, dan menatap kosong.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" sang istri menghampiri, melongok ke wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa," jawaban singkat. Dan lelaki itu mengangkat pandangannya, seperti tidak mau ketahuan bahwa ia tadi sedang melamun.

Sakura melepaskan satu per satu atribut ninja yang ada pada Sasuke. Menaruh k_atana_-nya di sudut kamar, mengambil topeng ANBU Sasuke, serta sempat saja memainkan rambut hitam Sasuke yang sedikit kotor. "Mandilah, kutunggu di ruang makan. Setelahnya, langsung tidur—kau pasti kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat."

Meski tutup mulut, Sasuke tidak menolak tawaran. Ia segera berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Dan Sakura tahu firasatnya memang mengarah pasti ke hal ganjil yang benar-benar terjadi.

Ia tahu persis karakter suaminya. Pendiam dan dingin namun tidak juga berarti dia 'batu'. Apalagi setelah kembali ke Konoha—setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi. Kegelapan silih-berganti, persahabatan yang tersambung kembali, pemulihan sana-sini ... Dia kembali menjadi sewujud makhluk yang juga punya rasa kemanusiaan dan kasih sayang. Meski ia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Dia jadi bisa bercanda meski cuma lewat kata-kata singkat dan seringai tipis.

Ya, biasanya untuk saat makan malam begini, pun—dia kadang menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaan Sakura, secara singkat namun Sakura tahu dia peduli. Atau berucap tentang hal yang terjadi pada misinya—tidak panjang namun Sakura tahu Sasuke ingin berbagi.

Nah, sekarang kenapa?

Dia tidak seperi biasanya. Matanya kosong, makan dengan tidak semangat, dan hanya mengambil sedikit porsi makanan.

_Apa makanannya tidak enak, _pikir Sakura. Tapi rasanya tidak ada yang aneh.

Apa Sasuke kena _genjutsu_? Aneh! Masa' seorang master _genjutsu _ kena _genjutsu_?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memastikan. "Ada sesuatu?"

Hanya gelengan sebentar.

"Makanannya tidak enak?"

"... Tidak."

"Kau ada masalah?" Sakura menghentikan makannnya, benar-benar fokus pada Sasuke. Supaya memberi sekedar isyarat bahwa ia mencurahkan semuanya untuk Sasuke—dan membuktikan bahwa ia _akan_ selalu ada. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya, ternyata makannya sudah selesai. "Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan misi dulu."

Mata Sakura mengikuti gerak Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Terima kasih makan malamnya," ucapan tipis samar yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sakura lantas menunduk—mata memang mengarah ke meja tapi pikirannya melayang dari sana. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mendesah gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang menulis di atas meja berkaki rendah di sudut lain kamar mereka—memunggungi pintu dan asyik sendiri.

Sakura pun mengambil berkas-berkas yang memang harus ia selesaikan—bergabung dengan Sasuke. "Tidak apa 'kan kalau aku bergabung? Hihi~"

"Hn."

Sakura mulai membuka dokumennya, menyelesaikan hipotesa untuk penemuan antidot yang baru. Yah, bekerja kadang juga bisa membuatnya sedikit teralih dari masalah-masalah lain—kali ini tentang Sasuke yang mulai jadi aneh. Dia jadi larut sendiri sampai Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemana?"

"Ambil minum," terang Sasuke.

"Ah, biar aku ambilkan—"

"Aku ambil lanjutkan saja."

Ya, ganjil sekali.

Tapi, Sakura coba melupakannya dulu. Kalau ia terbawa-bawa perasaan, pekerjaannya tak akan selesai. Padahal ini tinggal sedikit lagi—

—_PRAANGG_!

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengubah pikiran—tak peduli lagi dengan tugas, ia lari segera menuju dapur. "Ada apa?!"

Sasuke membungkuk, memunguti pecahan yang berhamburan di lantai. "Tanganku licin."

Ah, apa ia terlalu banyak melamun sampai-sampai menjatuhkan gelas? —itu analisa Sakura.

"Lain kali hati-hati," Sakura datang membantu.

"Biar aku saja. Kau bisa terluka."

Hm, walaupun Sasuke kelihatan agak aneh—tapi kalimat barusan bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dia memberi cukup perhatian untuk istrinya walaupun kondisinya sedang tidak seperti biasa, 'kan?

Sakura cuma melirik dari ekor matanya. Ia bisa baca cara pandang Sasuke. Kosong dan bola hitam itu menyimpan sesuatu.

**.**

Ya—lagi—kekhawatiran Sakura bertambah. Di tempat tidur—ketika ia pura-pura sudah tidur dan mengintip sedikit... Sasuke sedang menatap kosong ke langit-langit dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Sakura kira ia tidak bisa menghibur dengan kata-kata sekarang. Ia cuma mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, memeluk Sasuke pelan-pelan dan membawa suaminya itu merapat pada tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat kaget, tapi akhirnya, ia melembut dan balas menggenggam tangan Sakura.

_Sasuke-_kun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Tidak ada misi lagi hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menyiapkan hal-hal yang biasa ia bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Naruto membolehkanku istirahat tiga hari."

"Oooh," Sakura mengangguk. Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu bisa membaca _mood_ Sasuke hari ini. "Kau akan di rumah saja hari ini?"

"Siang nanti mau berlatih."

"Hm, baiklah," Sakura mengumpulkan semua kertas ke dalam map, dan kemudian memeluknya. "Aku berangkat—sampai nanti, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Kecupan manis pada pipi sebagai tanda pamitan dari Sakura ternyata tidak juga mengubah ekspresi kosong Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana, _shishou_?"

Kening Tsunade—sang ketua ninja medis sekaligus kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha—berkerut. "Lembaran ketiga mana? Yang isinya hipotesa tentang penggunaan tiga persen bahan tumbuhan dari hutan klan Nara?"

"Eh?" Sakura membolak-balik isi mapnya. "Tidak ada, ya?"

"Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di rumah."

Sakura kelabakan membuka-buka isi dokumen. Dan kemudian ia meringis, minta maaf. "Akan saya ambil di rumah, _shisou_. Maaf, hehe," ia membungkuk-bungkuk, kemudian pergi dari ruangan Tsunade.

**.**

Sambil berjalan, sambil pula Sakura mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan kertas yang hilang itu.

Oh, iya—siang ini 'kan Sasuke sedang berlatih, ya? Sakura nyengir. Tidak apalah ia memutar jalan pulang dahulu, melewati tempat latihan Tim 7 yang biasa untuk sekedar melihat sebentar suaminya. Ah, dasar—pengantin baru. Memang sih, sudah dua minggu mereka menikah, tapi Sakura tetap merasa hal itu baru saja terjadi.

Sampai. Sakura segera mencari ke sekeliling lapangan—di mana Sasuke berada.

Eh?

"Sasuke..._kun_?"

Katanya memang mau berlatih. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke hanya duduk di atas ranting pohon sambil berdiam diri.

"Katanya mau berlatih?" Sakura mendongak. "Jujur, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Hup—Sasuke melompat turun. "Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?! Kau begini terus dari kemarin! Setidaknya ceritakan padaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa gunanya aku kalau tidak bisa menjadi tempatmu berbagi?"

Sasuke meraih tubuh mungil istrinya, mencium puncak kepalanya dan betah untuk lebih berlama-lama—aroma bunga musim semi khas Sakura itu adalah hal memabukkan untuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Kau masih bekerja? Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi kau—kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau melamun—mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke tegas, dan pendek. Sekali lagi ia kecup Sakura. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"... Benar?"

"... Hn."

Akhirnya, Sakura pun menyerah setelah melihat sorot mata Sasuke sudah mulai bercahaya lagi dan tidak sekosong tadi.

"Jangan bohong, ya?" Sakura menunjuk hidung Sasuke—dia mundur perlahan. "Aku ke rumah sebentar ya, Sasuke-_kun_, ada yang harus kuambil."

Dan Sasuke melepasnya. Yah, walaupun Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bisa melupakan kekhawatirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duh, di mana ya ..." Sakura membuka satu per satu laci dan rak di kamar—tempat mereka menyimpan beberapa dokumen dan buku-buku. Panik, memang—sebab itu adalah lembaran berharga yang bisa fatal kalau benar-benar hilang. Ia harus mengulang dari awal lagi kalau ternyata memang raib.

"Mana? Mana—AH! INI DIA!" Sakura memekik senang. Ditemukan di laci lemari paling bawah, tadi malam rupanya ia buru-buru memasukkan semuanya di sini dan langsung pergi tidur.

Tunggu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada map biru lain di bawah—yang mengusik rasa penasarannya.

"Apa ini?"

Yang membuatnya begitu tertarik ialah—tampaknya ini merupakan dokumen tua, beberapa sudutnya sobek dan wujudnya begitu kumal. Penasaran, ia buka setelah meniupkan sisa-sisa lengketan debu pada permukaannya.

Keningnya berkedut.

Ini data keluarga, rupanya. Nama, tanggal lahir, foto untuk masing-masing orang yang diarsipkan di sini. Dan lembarannya banyak, mungkin ini data untuk seluruh keluarga. Ya, keluarga Uchiha.

Di halaman terdepan Sakura temukan nama Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto—diikuti Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia terkikik begitu melihat foto keempat—Sasuke kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia jadi betah lama-lama mencermati data keempat orang itu, keluarga kecil dimana sekarang ia telah masuk sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Hei ...

... Sakura tertahan pada data Uchiha Mikoto.

Ulang tahunnya 1 Juni?

"Ini 'kan... Tanggal satu..." Sakura bermonolog.

Kemudian, semuanya ia mengerti!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini, _shishou_," Sakura memberikan kertas yang dimaksud. Tsunade langsung memeriksanya.

"Yah, kurasa aku bisa menerima hipotesamu," wanita itu mengangguk.

"Um—kalau begitu... _shishou_—apa boleh saya mengakhiri _shift_ saya siang ini juga? Ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan."

Alis Tsunade terangkat, "Ada apa?"

"Hehehe ... Yah—sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau tidak boleh, yah, tidak apa-apa."

Kertas-kertas itu diletakkan sang guru ke atas meja. Wajah datarnya beralih menjadi senyuman kecil. "Dasar anak muda. Ya sudah, karena kau sudah menyelesaikan yang ini lebih cepat dari _deadline_, kupersilahkan untuk hari ini."

"Aa, terima kasih banyak, _shishou_!"

**.**

**.**

Ternyata, Sasuke belum pulang, meski senja telah lewat dan sudah menjadi malam yang gelap.

Hm, mungkin laki-laki itu benar-benar berlatih? Sakura hafal persis kalau Sasuke sudah berlatih, dia bisa lupa waktu.

Sakura mulai saja rutinitas lain dirinya sebagai istri—sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang.

**.**

**.**

Hal yang pertama Sasuke perhatikan ketika sampai ke meja makan adalah... penampilan Sakura.

_Kimono_ rapi berwarna gelap. Seperti akan pergi ke acara perayaan tertentu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar—menjurus seperti senyum jahil seorang anak kecil yang gemar main rahasia. "Nanti kuberi tahu. Sasuke-_kun_ makan saja dulu. Selesai makan, ganti baju, ya. Ikut aku."

Sasuke bukan orang yang suka banyak tanya; jadi ia simpan saja semuanya—meski kemudian ia makan malam dengan kedutan kening dan tanda tanya besar.

**.**

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura, menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan keluar lebih cepat dari komplek pemukiman Uchiha yang mereka tinggali hanya berdua itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka pemaksaan. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa risihnya karena ditarik-tarik begitu. Memangnya ada upacara apa—Sasuke tidak bisa menerka.

Haaah—istrinya memang kadang susah ditebak, ya?

**.**

**.**

Tempat ini...

Langkah Sasuke melambat. Sakura berjalan lebih dulu—dan ketika menyadari suaminya berhenti, ia tarik kembali.

"Ayo, ibumu menunggu."

Pemakaman keluarga Uchiha.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak akan mau melangkah jika Sakura tidak menarik tangannya untuk menuju tempat yang lebih dalam lagi. Tempat ini terlalu banyak menyimpan memori pahit yang bisa menjatuhkannya kembali.

Ya, menjatuhkannya ke dalam suatu dimensi ruang tak terdefinisi yang gelap, tak berdasar dan tersusun oleh tragedi-tragedi mengerikan masa kecilnya.

"Nah."

Genggaman tangan Sakura terlepas. Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat, seakan ingin pergi saja dari sini. Ada banyak hal yang tak ingin ia ulangi di sini.

Sakura membungkuk. Dengan pemantik, ia nyalakan beberapa lilin yang kemudian berpendar—mengusik Sasuke untuk membuka mata.

"Kau..."

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk ibumu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke memperhatikan apa-apa yang disiapkan Sakura. Hei, dia mendekorasi tempat ini? Kapan? Dan—bagaimana dia bisa tahu tanggal ulang tahun ibu mertuanya?

Disana diletakkan beberapa ikat bunga sakura dan bunga-yang-entah-apa-namanya—yang berwarna merah jambu dan mirip sekali dengan sakura. Lalu, tambahan sepuluh _origami_ burung bangau.

Benar—Sakura memang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Apa maksud semuanya ini, Sakura?"

Sakura berjongkok—setelah menyalakan empat batang dupa dan tampaknya ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang. Ia mengatupkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata, berdoa.

Memang awalnya agak kikuk—karena Sasuke masih belum mengerti ini semua ... Namun akhirnya ia ikut saja dengan Sakura. Berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengucapkan beberapa bait doa yang—entah—ia juga tak tahu bakal terkabul apa tidak karena ia merapalkannya tanpa kekhusukan yang penuh.

Perempuan itu membuka matanya duluan.

"Bunga sakura artinya kebahagiaan—dan yang mirip ini namanya moss. Moss ini artinya cinta kasih ibu," ia merapikan susunan bunga yang ditempatkan di sisi kiri nisan. "Cinta kasih seorang ibu yang menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan anaknya. Kalau _origami_ bangau ini... yah—kutambahkan karena bangau itu simbol keabadian. Cinta kasih seorang ibu yang abadi."

Sasuke memandang nisan Mikoto dengan sebuah sorot yang sulit diartikan. Ya—semua yang ia pikirkan beberapa hari ini terakumulasi menjadi satu perasaan yang rumit. Rindu, kasih sayang, rasa tak ingin kehilangan—ah, ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang hilang. Yang tersesat dalam satu lorong dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena terlalu rindu akan sesuatu.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini kepikiran ibumu terus, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Karena hari ini ulang tahun beliau."

"... Ya..." Sasuke mau berbicara, akhirnya. "Dan besok adalah hari ibu."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Benar. Kau membuatku khawatir, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak seperti biasanya—dan aku baru tahu... ternyata ibumu ulang tahun hari ini. Hihi, makanya aku mau kita merayakannya kecil-kecilan di sini."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya—menyapu bagian teratas nisan Mikoto. Bersih. Padahal ia sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini—sejak kepulangannya ke Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin Sakura telah membersihkannya tadi.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu, _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu dijawab oleh Sasuke. Ia masih meletakkan tangannya di atas nisan itu, menatap lurus seakan ia bisa memvisualisasikan ibunya secara penuh di sana.

"_Sasuke! Kerjakan PR-mu dulu!"_

"_Biar ibu yang menemanimu berlatih _shuriken_, Sasuke."_

"_Itachi, Sasuke, waktunya makan malam!"_

"_Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini, Sasuke?"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu melayang seenaknya di kepala Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk perlahan.

Ya, kadang rindu itu memang bisa membunuh lebih dari luka terbesar sekalipun, bukan? Rindu adalah sebuah luka mengerikan yang tak tampak, namun menggerogoti dengan parah, dengan perlahan dan diam-diam. Obatnya yang paling manjur hanya satu: seseorang yang dirindui.

Kemudian, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tinggi pada langit terbuka—yang hitam namun cerah tanpa awan.

"Kami..." dia menggantung kalimatnya dahulu. "Tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun ibu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Benar-benar samar.

Iya, ia senang kali ini. Benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa menemukan 'anak kecil' lagi dalam diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Seorang anak yang mencintai keluarganya, menghargai memori indah mereka, dan merupakan wujud sebuah sosok kesepian yang benar-benar menginginkan kebersamaan.

Manusiawi, bukan? Dan itu perlahan makin membuat Sakura bahagia. Sasuke ini adalah Sasuke yang 'sebenarnya'. Seorang sosok laki-laki yang seutuhnya meraih kembali sisi kemanusiaannya yang sempat hilang ditelan kegelapan.

Seorang anak lelaki yang merindukan ibunya.

Seorang anak lelaki yang benar-benar ingin Sakura peluk, belai dengan kasih sekedar untuk mengurangi sakit karena rasa rindunya.

"... Tapi dia selalu memasak makanan enak tiap hari ulang tahunnya."

Hei, Sasuke mau menceritakannya!

"Hari ulang tahun ibumu, dan besoknya adalah hari ibu untuk seluruh ibu di Konoha. Momennya pas sekali, ya?" Sakura mengambil sebuah _origami_ bangau. "Tapi biarpun sudah pergi, kasih sayang ibumu pasti seperti bangau ini. Abadi."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Tapi—serindu apapun kau pada ibumu, jangan sampai terlalu bersedih seperti itu, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kilau hijau cerah itu bertemu obsidian—bertukar rasa lewat sana.

Sakura mengusap kepala runcing bangau kertas tersebut—seakan kertas itu adalah bangau hidup. "Perasaan seorang ibu itu terhubung dengan anaknya. Biarpun sudah 'pergi' dan jauh—mereka bisa khawatir dan bersedih. Apalagi kalau anak mereka terlalu sedih karena kepergian mereka."

Dia melirik pada sudut matanya ke arah sang suami, mengerling sambil mengulum senyum. "Aku mendengarnya dari nenekku."

Akhirnya, Sakura kembali meletakkan bangaunya ke samping nisan. "Karena itu—jangan lagi seperti kemarin dan hari ini, ya? Kau terlalu merindukan ibumu sampai tampak murung sekali begitu. Ibumu pasti khawatir di sana," dia mendongak—seakan orang ketiga yang mereka bicarakan sedang memandang mereka tepat dari atas sana.

Sekali lagi, putra bungsu keluarga kecil Uchiha menutup matanya. Menekan memori pahit, ingin menerima semua yang dikatakan Sakura dan berusaha menerapkannya.

"Ibu, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Besok juga hari ibu di Konoha, selamat hari ibu!" Sakura berucap ceria dengan menatap ke arah nisan—yang mengakibatkan Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anak-anak yang luar biasa~" Sakura menarik Sasuke, menggandengnya. "Seperti dia!"

Sasuke membalas gandengan Sakura dengan satu rangkulan pada bahu wanitanya itu. Ia tidak berucap apapun tapi Sakura tahu ia mengerti akan semuanya.

Sasuke akui memang ...Ttidak ada yang meleset dari apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia terlalu mengenang Mikoto—apalagi dengan momentum ulang tahun serta hari ibu yang berurutan mau tak mau membuatnya kembali teringat banyak hal dimasa lalu

Tapi—kalimat Sakura berikutnya membuatnya tergugah.

... Sepertinya benar juga.

Sebaiknya... daripada mengenang hal yang tak bisa kembali lagi seperti yang ia lakukan hari kemarin dan hari ini—lebih baik ia berterima kasih, 'kan—pada ibunya?

Untuk membiarkannya terus hidup, memulai jalan baru—dan tentunya menikmati sisa takdirnya bersama wanita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo =) ah, sekedar meluruskan ya, pemirsa sekalian... Di Jepang itu biasanya perayaan hari ibu diadakan pada pertengahan Mei, dan ulang tahun Uchiha Mikoto itu sebenarnya 1 Juni—tapi kenapa di fic ini keduanya barengan? Ah, biasa, modifikasi seorang penulis untuk mencocokkan alur cerita.

Lagipula—anggap saja peringatan Hari Ibu di Konoha itu berbeda dengan yang asli, ya! Hehehe, perayaan khusus di Konoha, gitu, fufufu =)) #plakplak #seenakjidatmu

Semoga bisa diterima, dan mohon maaf atas kekurangannya! m(_ _)m aaaand—terima kasih sudah membaca! ( n,n)/~~


End file.
